The present invention relates to heat shields for vehicles and more particularly to a heat shield which can be extended for use and retracted for compact storage.
The need for a heat shield to protect the top of a vehicle from the direct rays of the sun and to thereby minimize the thermal effect of the sun within the vehicle has been known heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,347 issued Feb. 24, 1953 to H. P. Wittrien, for example, discloses heat protector roof constructions whereby an accessory structure is so mounted on the vehicle roof as to provide a space between same and the roof. Such accessory may either be releasably mounted on the roof or it may be built into the vehicle as an integral part thereof. Similar structures are disclosed in other prior patents. However, characteristically such earlier heat shields have been relatively large devices, not adjustable to vehicles of different sizes, and not collapsible into compact form for storage.